Lana's Quest
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Lana's life as the newest member of Bush Rescue is a happy one,though hectic and insane. But when a new enemy threatens her home and friends, not even Boss Cass is going to stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Storm-Maiden-Lucania: Hello and welcome to my second fanfiction, Lana's Quest. The idea for this story came to me after I finished Ty 3 and thought "What happens now that the Quinkin are gone?" This fanfic is the answer. Now please read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ty or any of his friends. Krome does. I do however own Lana.

* * *

"Lana, get down here! You have a mission!"

Maury's voice boomed through Bush Rescue, causing me to look down out of the tree I was in.

"Ok, I'm coming. Keep your feathers on." I called down to the old cockatoo before swinging off the branch and dropping to the ground.

"This is your first real assignment, so listen up." Maury squawked as I walked over.

"A couple kids have gone missing in the jungle near Dingo Hollow. Another officer will be waiting there to help you. Get going!"

"Right!" I said, pulling on my Bush Rescue jacket and taking off.

"I wonder what she's going to think of her partner. Hee hee hee." Maury said to himself, laughing quietly.

I ran through New Burramudgee.

"Hmmm… Ridge isn't here." I though, looking at the control console where he usually stood before charging through the gate.

I waved to the Koala guards before jumping on my board.

No, I don't mean surfboard. Or skateboard.

I mean hoverboard.

Yes, I repeat.

Hoverboard.

Julian happened to invent a prototype just before I joined Bush Rescue. He gave it to me in order to test it.

I popped on my headphones, set my I-pod to "Knight of the Wind" and took off.

It took a little longer to get there than I though partially because the Redback Gang wanted to race and it took a while to lose them.

Taking several steps into the forest, I was immediately swallowed up.

"Um, Hello? I was supposed to meet another agent here." I called, looking around.

I was so focused, I didn't notice a Frill sneaking up behind me.

A rang shot out of the canopy, missed me by an inch, curved to hit the Frill, then flew back up.

I stood there blinking for a second before spinning around with a "What the!"

A figure dropped out of the trees, landing with a "thump" next to me, causing my fur to bristle. I turned to be met with the sight of a yellow Tasmanian tiger holding a pair of boomerangs.

"Sorry if I scared you. I saw that Frill coming and decided to help. You said you're from Bush Rescue right?" He said with an apologetic grin.

"Yeah. I was supposed to meet another rescuer here. Would that be you?"

"Yep. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Lanako. But my friends call me Lana."

Nice to meet you mate. I'm Ty."

My jaw hit the ground.

"Ty? As in **THE **Ty?" I sputtered in awe.

"That's me." Ty replied with a laugh.

"Oh my god! I'm on a mission with the most famous person in Southern Rivers!"I thought as we walked through the forest.

After a lot of climbing, jumping and grinding on vines we finally reached the place where the children had last been seen. We did a thorough search, but found no clues as to kids' whereabouts.

Suddenly, dozens of Frills leapt out of the brush. Ty and I began to battle them, Ty with his rangs and me with martial arts.

Ty was fighting one Frill when three others came at him.

A rang suddenly curved around him and knocked them away.

Ty followed its arch back to me, where I caught it and kicked a Frill away.

"Just repaying the favor" I said with a grin.

My rangs, which I wore in holsters at my waist, were similar in shape to Doomarangs except that the skull symbol was replaced with a blue orb and they were white with blue accents.

We managed to defeat the Frills and continued on.

"Man it's hot!" I said, tying my jacket around my waist.

"This is one of the times I wish I didn't have fur."

Being a Tasmanian tiger with bluish black fur, the heat was killing me.

After a while, we came upon a giant tree. We were looking around when we heard a voice.

"Um, help?"

We looked up to find three billibies staring down at us.

Ty seemed startled.

"Jake?"

"Ty!" The largest one cried happily.

"How did you get up there?"

'Well, we were playing and some Frills came, so we climbed up here and kind of got stuck."

"I yiy. How the heck are we going to get them down?" Ty said, shaking his head.

Something caught my eye and I looked up to see a vine stretched from the billibies tree to one closer to the ground.

"I think I have an idea." I said, then began climbing.

"I need you to hold on tight to me." I said once I got to the three.

The youngest climbed on my head while Jake and the other perched on my shoulder.

I climbed over to the vine and hooked one of my rangs over it. Then, using the rang as a zip handle, we spent a few frantic seconds sliding to the ground. We hit the ground with a thump. I landed on my face, but luckily the billibies weren't hurt. They hopped off my back as I laid there.

"Good idea." Ty said, helping me up.

"Thanks!" Jake said. "Don't worry, we can get home on our own."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Bye guys!" I called as they hopped away.

It took a while, but we managed to trek back to the forests edge.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ty asked as I sat cross-legged on my floating board.

"It's a hoverboard. Julius gave it to me to test."

"So in other words, you're a guinea pig."

"Pretty much."

Ty hopped in the Crabmersible, which I had some how had managed to miss, and we took off down the road.

"You know, I've never seen rangs like those before. Where did you get them?" Ty asked as we cruised along .

"I got them when I was real young. All I remember is finding them in the forest while playing one day." I said, building up speed and taking out a few Frills.

After stashing our vehicles, we walked through the gates into New Burramudgee.

"Hey Tiger. Guess you were with Lan today, eh?" The dark grey Tasmanian tiger said.

"Hi Ridge! Where were you earlier?" I asked, hugging him.

"I had to go off on a mission for Dennis." He replied, untangling me from around his waist.

"Oh, me and Ty have to go tell Maury we finished the mission. See you later!" I said before grabbing Ty and running off toward the H.Q.

Ty gave me a strange look as we walked.

"What was that about?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you, did I? Ridge is my older brother."

"You are? I didn't even know Ridge had a sister."

"Yeah, not a lot of people know."

I turned and grinned at Ty.

"Come on, let's go."

I took off toward the H.Q, Ty at my side.

* * *

S.: This is just the beginning of Lana's adventures with Bush Rescue. If there are any missions you want her and the other characters to go on, please, just review and tell me. See you next time!


	2. Bloopers!

S.M:The idea for this bit came from yoshifan900's story. The bloopers are mine but the idea's all hers. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ty.

* * *

**Lana**: Ok, I'm coming. Keep your feathers on. _**Jumps out of the tree… and lands on her**_ _**head**_.

**Lana**: OWW! Dammit!

**Maury**: _**Laughing**_

**Lana**: Shut up!

**Lana**: _**Looks over at control panel and sees two kids…**_

**Lana**: Oh my god! _**Runs over and hugs them**_

**S.M**: Cut! Crystal, Pan, what are you doing here?

**Crystal and Pan**: _**Both**_ _**Shrug**_

**Lana**: _**Jumps on hoverboard, loses her balance and falls off, causing it to fly and hit Dennis in the head.**_¹

**Lana**: Sorry Dennis!

**Lana**: Um, Hello? I was supposed to…I was supposed to remember my freaking lines, dammit!

**S.M**: Cut! Anybody got a script?

**Ty**:_** Throws rang and accidentally hits Lana in the head.**_

**Lana**: _**Throws rang and hits Ty.**_

**Lana**: That was payback for earlier!

**Ridge**: Hey Tigger- did I really just say that?

**S.M**: Cut! It's "Tiger" Ridge, not "Tigger".

_**Meanwhile, Lana, Crystal, Pan, and Ty are laughing there butts off.**_

**Lana**: _**Hugs Ridge**_. Hi Ridge! Where were you earlier… What in the world are you guys doing? _**Everyone looks over to see Crystal and Pan singing "You Belong With Me" in the background.**_²

**S.M**: Ok, action… Where's Lana? _**Looks over to see her chucking Pokeballs at Umbreon, trying to catch it.**_

**S.M**: Where the hell did she get those?

**Ridge**: Knowing her, do you really want to know?

**Lana**: _**Begins to run towards H.Q… then trips and falls on her face.**_

**Lana**: Dammit!

* * *

1: This actually happened to me. I had to learn to skateboard for a play and at one point I leaned back to far, causing it to shoot out from under me and hit another actor.

2: Based on a blooper in my video for computer class. There was a cute moment between two of the characters and my friends started singing that in the background.


	3. Chapter 2

S.: Me again. I'm so, so sorry it took so long. I was busy with High School and I'm flying by the seat of my pants on this one. Many thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome!

Anyho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"Sis, you awake?" Ridge asked, peeking his head around the door and seeing me lying on the bed, facing towards him.

I gave a mumbled reply and rolled over.

He chuckled softly and smiled. Walking over, he pulled the covers off from over my head.

"Come on Super Tiger¹, time to get up." He said trying not to laugh.

I sat up and blinked sleepily as he walked out, then yawned and got out of bed.

I pulled on my usual clothes; purple shorts, black and red tennis shoes, a red tee, my Bush Rescue jacket and a pair of dark blue and red goggles that I wore as a necklace then grabbed my rangs before walking out of the room. After eating breakfast, I hurried over to the HQ, finding Ty and Julius waiting for me.

"Gidday Lana." Ty greeted me.

"Morning Ty" I replied.

"I need you two do deliver this package to a friend of mine down by Emu Way." Julian said, handing me a box.

"The contents are very fragile, so you must be careful."

(And most likely ready to explode at any moment.) I thought; sweat dropping as I looked at it.

"You can get there in the fourbie" he said and we both nodded before running off to the hanger.

Ty hopped into the driver's seat of the jeep while I climbed in the passenger's side and we were off.

We soon arrived at the jungle that marked the pass.

As we walked deeper into the forest, I heard a hissing sound.

Whirling around, we found the shadows behind us stretching and flexing.

"Quincan!" Ty shouted, as the darkness took a solid form.

He ran up to one and began slashing at it with his rangs. A couple came at me and I took them on, glad that Ridge had taught me about close combat.

We soon finished them off and turned to leave.

"Hey, Bro!"

I looked around in an attempt to find the source of the gruff voice. Hearing a rustle, I looked up to see a dusty gold ²colored Tasmanian tiger standing on a nearby ledge.

"Sly!" Ty said happily as his brother slid down and walked over to us.

I was suddenly glad I had dark fur to hide my blush. As you probable tell, I have a _slight_ crush on him.

"What are you guy's doing way out here?" he asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"We're trying to deliver a package to one of Julius's friends."

"I was heading that way actually. I'll come with you."

We started through the forest again, chatting as we walked. I didn't notice that the light around us was gradually getting brighter.

I let out a cry as I stepped out into open space.

"Lana!" I heard Sly shout.

I felt him grab the back of my jacket as I dropped and he dug his heels in to keep from tumbling off as well. I swung in his grip, smashing my back into the side of the cliff and causing the breath to rush out of me. After blinking away the tears of pain, I managed to crane my neck from my strange position and look up. I saw that Ty had wrapped his arms around Sly's waist and was helping pull me up.

As soon as I was on solid ground, I began to shout angrily.

"Who the hell put a freaking cliff here? When I find the idiot, I'm going to wring his freaking neck!"

I was about to continue when I heard a muffled laugh. Turning, I found that Ty and Sly both had there hands clenched over there mouths and were turning red from laughing. I glared at them and blushed before thanking them for the help.

We soon found a path and made our way down, only to be confronted by more Quincan when we reached the bottom.

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder where the hell all these things keep coming from." I said as we fought.

"Julius thinks that they're still being created, even though there leader's been destroyed." Sly answered.

I threw my rang at the last one and it dodged, causing my rang to imbed it's self in the canyon wall. Sly destroyed it before walking over and yanking my rang out of the wall.

He stared at it for a few seconds with an interested expression before handing it back to me.

We continued on our way and were soon faced with another problem. Standing before us was a massive lake. I could see an island in the center, but no way to reach it.

"Well, the workshop of Julius's friend is on that island, but I have no idea how we're gonna get over there." Sly said, scratching his head in confusion.

I grinned and pulled out my rangs.

"Oh, this isn't going to be a problem." I smirked.

I flung both projectiles into the water and watched as the blue glow coming from them lit up the water. A few seconds later, they flew back out and I caught them. Ty began to say something but I put my finger to my lips and pointed at the lake.

They watched in awe as the light spread across the lake. Then there was a huge flash and a ring, as if someone had clicked two wine glasses together. My companions jaws dropped as the flash faded and they saw that the entire lake had frozen over.

"B-B…How?" Sly stuttered.

I couldn't not grin at the two of them.

"My Glacierangs can create huge amounts of ice." I explained, stepping out onto the slick surface.

We started out towards the lab, my ice giving us just the right amount of traction.

Upon arriving on the other side, a figure emerged from the dome shaped building I assumed was the lab.

"Welcome to my lab!" the figure said as we got closer.

I saw that he was a graying kangaroo wearing a lab coat.

"My name is Professor Laurence. I understand you are friends of Julian and have a package for me."

"Sure do." Ty said, handing him the package.

(Please tell me we didn't come all the way here to deliver his lunch.) I mentally prayed.

I sighed in relief when he pulled out two large vials, one containing a large reptilian scale while the other held a few long hairs.

"What are those?" I asked.

"That is precisely what I'm going to try and figure out." The professor said.

"Julian sent these samples to me to analyze. Apparently, the residents of Wolf Canyon have being seeing strange creatures and these were found near one of the sightings."

We nodded, understanding the explanation.

"Well, we'd better get going. What about you Sly?" Ty asked.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while." His brother replied.

Sly glanced at my rangs and that puzzled look passed over his face again.

"Hey do you guys think you could come by my workshop sometimes?"

"Sure." I replied.

After waving goodbye to the Professor and Sly, Ty and myself made our way back to the car.

Leaning back against the seat, I felt a pain shoot through the back of my right shoulder. As Ty started the fourbie, I sat forward again, rubbing the burning spot.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked as we were driving down a grassy road a few minutes later, having noticed me rubbing the spot.

"Just that damn bullet." I replied.

I came close to smacking my head on the dashboard as Ty swerved sharply and almost hit a flock of sheep.

After getting back on the road and setting the truck on auto-pilot, he turned towards me, his eyes wide.

"Bullet? What bullet?"

"It's from when I was a little kid." I replied, pulling up the sleeve of my tee-shirt to show him the pale scar on my shoulder.

"It actually happened the same day I found my rangs. After I found them, I got attacked by a bunch of frills. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, all the frills were gone and I'd been shot in the shoulder. I went home and my parents took me to the hospital. The doctor told us that the bullet had lodged itself in a space between the bone and muscle. He said that trying to remove it would cause more harm than it would help, so it was left in there. Over the years, the muscle has grown around it. At this point, it'd be imposable to remove without causing serious damage to my arm. When I smashed into that cliff wall, the impact must have caused it to shift."

Ty gave me a worried look and was silent the rest of the drive.

"See you tomorrow Ty!" I said with a grin, hopping out of the truck when we got back to the base.

Ty smiled in return and waved, apparently calmed by my cheerful behavior.

I set off for home, dodging various animals as I walked. Ridge and I lived on the edge of New Burramudgee, not far from the base.

I frowned as I trotted along, rubbing my shoulder again. The pain had vanished during the drive but was back now, and at full force. As I stumbled through the door, I noticed Ridge sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Good, your home. I'm going to start dinner soon." My brother said as he stood up.

"Kay." I mumbled, heading up the stairs to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and waited for the pain to stop. I'm not sure how much time passed, but at some point Ridge came in and pulled the covers up over me.

"Thanks bro." I whispered, curling up under the blankets.

I could almost feel him smiling as he switched off the light and closed the door.

I stared out my window at the darkened city outside for several minutes before finally dozing off.

* * *

The creature stomped through the tunnel, having been called to the throne room. He entered the massive chamber and bowed his head in front of the spire of rocks that made up the throne. The thickest and topmost spire was bathed in shadow and the only things visible were two red glowing eyes.

"Was your mission successful?" A deep voice growled in a language known only to the two's own kind.

"Yes, your Highness. The recon team returned with a multitude of data." The smaller underling stuttered.

"Good. Then the plan will soon commence." The voice once again growled, this time tinted with a bit of twisted amusement.

"The master will be pleased."

The shadowed figure began laughing, a guttural sound that echoed about the dark passages.

* * *

*Ominous music plays*

S.M: Dun Dun Dun! You could this mysterious figure be?

Crystal: Why are its eyes red? Why not blue?

S.M: How did you get in here? And more importantly, why are you here?

Crystal: *points at unlocked door then holds up Milky Way*

S.M: *sweatdrops* I really need to hide those better. As for the eyes, I dunno, red seemed like an evil color.

Pan: Well, in Egypt, the color red is considered unlucky. That's because red is the color of desert sand, which nothing grows in.³

S.M:...Have you been get into the Rick Riordan books again?

Pan:...Maybe.

S.M: *sighs* Just help me with the disclaimer.

Crystal and Pan: Please review.

S.M: Flames will be used to fuel hell (4). And cook hot dogs.

* * *

1- Basically, all her fur was sticking up, so she kinda looked like a Super Sayian from DBZ.

2-This is just the way I describe Sly's fur color.

3-Pan is quoting from _The Red Pyramid _from Rick Riordans new series The Kane Files.

4-I'm borrowing this from my best friend Kage-no-Koji's Kingdom Hearts story _**Orly?**_


End file.
